


History of Paris

by Zy_Khrymzynn



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, exploration of catacombs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zy_Khrymzynn/pseuds/Zy_Khrymzynn
Summary: Nathmarc November Day 5: StudyNathaniel and Marc get inspiration from the catacombs. And also there's science.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995844
Kudos: 12





	History of Paris

“Why do you want to go into these catacombs?” A red-haired teenager who was currently clad in all-black clothing asked. He was standing with another teenager, and the two of them were currently standing in front of what looked like an unobtrusive door. But to those in the know, this normal-looking door leads to a section of the Paris catacombs.

“I want to know what they look like for a scene. Don’t worry Nath, nobody has ever gotten caught here.” The other teen replied, green eyes shining in the dim light of the Paris night. “We’re just going in and out. This is pretty easy work.”

“If you say so Marc. Well let’s get going.”

He’d been hesitant to trespass into the catacombs despite always wanting to, but it had been Marc who finally pushed him into finally doing it. Mainly it was Marc wanting it for a scene he was writing. And he might as well use the opportunity for some drawings of his own.

The first thing he saw when opening the innocuous oak door with steel supports was just a stone hallway. There were iron holders where torches had once been sitting. Now there were only rotted splinters. 

“You got your flashlight, right?” Marc asked, turning on his own, the bright white light illuminating the stone, revealing decades of graffiti and even some older carvings ingrained into the stone. There was even a row of thigh bones inlaid in the wall at about chest height. This didn’t stop the graffiti artists, the spray paint crossing over the bones. 

“Yeah, I do.” He flicked on his own flashlight.

“Hey look at all this graffiti.” Marc exclaimed, shining his flashlight onto it. “Did you want to add some of your own?”

“Maybe later.” He replied. He knew that Marc really wanted him to add a personal touch here, but he did want to avoid adding anything to this. This first tunnel was a work of art in and of itself, and he didn’t feel it was necessary to add anymore. “I need to plan out something before.”

Marc set down his flashlight and pulled out his notepad. “This still looks cool, though, so I’m going to take a few notes.” A minute and a half-page of notes later, Marc got up. “Alright, let’s head deeper into these tunnels.”

There were a couple of rooms the two of them found, behind rotted doors, which consisted of small places filled with foldable chairs and bottles of beer or wine or smashed glasses. In each of these rooms Marc took notes. (He took some notes of his own, because some of these were so simple, but were picture-perfect.)

Down these rooms and hallways there was the occasional structure built of bones, like a pillar covered in skulls, or teeth lining a door, or a second door handle made out of some bone he didn’t recognize. It was a bit creepy, winding through this labyrinth of bones, stone, bottles, folding chairs, and halls, but Marc knew what he was doing and had been taking meticulous notes all this time, filling up pages and pages of notes about everything in the catacombs.

The refuse and graffiti got older and older as the two of them made their way deeper and deeper into the maze, eventually finding things from World War 2.

There were some sounds that sounded dangerous, and there was crumbling stone coming from the roof. “Alright, I think it’s time to go. The structure looks like it’s unstable here.”

“Yeah, let’s get out of here.”

“So you can accurately map a labyrinth under Paris, but you can’t figure out what plants look the same?” He asked. “Alright, let’s get started with leaf types.”

“I have a very special set of skills, Nath. I mean, I know for a fact you can’t do math to save your life.”

“Shut up, Marc!” He gave a light playful push. “This isn’t about my math skills, this is about your science. Now, let’s get started with leaf types. So what’s the difference between a red maple and a sugar maple when it comes to leaves?”

“Do you know?”

“Right now, when it’s about to be on the test for Mrs. Mendeleiv’s class, yes. In a month, probably no.”

“Alright that’s fair enough.”

“Alright class, today we’re going to learn about the Paris Catacombs.” Mrs. Bustier announced. “So who here can tell me who was responsible for their creation?”

Over the past couple of weeks he’d become familiar with the catacombs. He’s spent dozens of hours though the catacombs, exploring and studying the entire place. So of course he’d learned about the catacombs.

It was easy enough to feign innocence when the catacombs came up, he just spent most of his time drawing.

The catacombs can be his and Marc’s little secret.


End file.
